<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Puzzle Piece by cuddlyfoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631001">The Puzzle Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes'>cuddlyfoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Jaemin, seorang murid kelas 1 SMA menyukai murid teladan di kelasnya, yang bernama Huang Renjun. Akan tetapi, ia tak pernah berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kawannya telah menyarankan untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya, namun Jaemin tak pernah menjalankan sarannya. Suatu hari, keajaiban mendatangi Jaemin. Ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat seperti apa masa depannya kelak. Apakah masa depannya akan membahagiakan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selamat datang di karya pertama saya di AO3 di fandom ini. Sebelum membaca, mohon diingat bahwa:</p><p>- Ini cerita bxb dengan pair utama yang mungkin tidak terlalu populer.<br/>- Mari berpura-pura jika di dunia yang saya tulis ini, LGBT adalah hal yang lazim.<br/>- Tidak ada misgendering di cerita ini.<br/>- Tidak akan ada adegan sex secara eksplisit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Suatu hari di tahun 2015</strong>
</p><p>Jaemin berangkat ke sekolah di pagi hari mengendarai sepeda hadiah ulang tahun dari sang ayah. Ia mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak sekitar tiga kilometer. Hari ini, ia sampai di sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Padahal masih satu jam hingga bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, namun remaja berusia 15 tahun itu telah tiba di sekolahnya. Ternyata, bukan tanpa alasan Jaemin yang biasanya bangun terlambat melakukan ini.</p><p>Jaemin memasuki ruangan kelas dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berkacamata tengah belajar dengan tekun. Lelaki itu bernama Huang Renjun. Dialah alasan Na Jaemin selalu bangun dan berangkat sekolah lebih pagi, belakangan ini.</p><p>Di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, Renjun berpidato sebagai perwakilan siswa baru, karena ia mendapatkan skor nilai tertinggi saat ujian seleksi masuk SMA. Sejak itu, Jaemin mulai tertarik hingga akhirnya mulai mencuri pandang kepada Renjun. Namun, tiga bulan belajar di kelas yang sama, Jaemin masih tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar menyapa apalagi berbicara dengan Renjun. Sikap dingin lelaki tersebut membuatnya semakin ragu untuk sekadar menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Jaemin terdiam beberapa saat dan berpikir.</p><p>Saat Jaemin berdiri di depan kelas, sekilas, Renjun menatap ke arah Jaemin yang sedari tadi terdiam. Jaemin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Renjun menatap ke arahnya, kemudian ia segera berjalan cepat menuju bangku miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang terpaut empat bangku di belakang Renjun, yang duduk di bangku terdepan.</p><p>Renjun mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat karena heran melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya tersebut, namun segera kembali fokus belajar.</p><p>Jaemin menundukkan kepala dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani untuk sekadar menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.</p><p>“Aaaargh!!” teriak Jaemin tiba-tiba, yang mengagetkan Renjun.</p><p>Renjun menoleh dengan wajah ditekuk. “Na Jaemin, harap diam!” ucap Renjun dengan nada intimidatif. Renjun segera kembali menghadap mejanya dan terlihat belajar kembali.</p><p>Jaemin melongo. Namun, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga karena Renjun, pujaan hatinya ternyata mengetahui namanya.</p><p>Jam istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa Renjun makan siang bersama Haechan, sahabat dekatnya. Kerap kali Jaemin merasa iri dan ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang bersama Renjun seperti Haechan setiap harinya. Jaemin sendiri mengenal Haechan, mereka bahkan satu sekolah sejak SMP dan sempat sekelas. Bunda Jaemin sendiri sahabat Ibu Haechan. Namun, saat SMA, Jaemin jarang berinteraksi dengan Haechan, meski sekelas.</p><p>Jaemin menghampiri sahabatnya sejak kecil, Jeno di kelas sebelah. Ia mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Di kantin, Jeno yang sudah sangat sering dicurhati oleh sahabatnya itu pun bertanya kepada Jaemin. “<em>So, how?</em> Ada perkembangan ama anak itu?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Jaemin menggeleng. “Eh, tapi ternyata anak itu tau nama gue,” tambahnya.</p><p>“Kok bisa?”</p><p>“Ga tau, tadi gue sempet berisik pagi-pagi di kelas, terus dia negur dan manggil nama panjang gue, terus nyuruh diem deh.”</p><p>“Hmm, tapi kalian udah tiga bulan sekelas. Pasti dia denger nama lu kalau diabsen guru kan?”</p><p>“Iya sih.”</p><p>Jaemin terus bercerita bahwa ia sangat ingin mendekati Renjun, sang pemuda mungil berambut cokelat, namun bingung harus bagaimana. Jeno pun hanya menepuk dahinya. Sudah banyak saran yang ia sampaikan pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya, namun tidak ada yang pernah ia jalankan.  Setiap Jeno memberikan saran, Jaemin selalu memiliki alasan untuk menyangkalnya.</p><p>Jeno menghela nafas. “Yaudah, deh. Kita sepedaan ke taman yuk sepulang sekolah? <em>Refreshing</em> disana biar ga mikirin asmara melulu,” ajak Jeno. Jaemin mengangguk malas.</p><p>---</p><p>Jeno dan Jaemin mengayuh sepeda ke taman yang berjarak satu kilometer dari sekolah. Setelah meJenoirkan sepeda, keduanya berjalan-jalan keliling taman. Suasana di sore hari, dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang tengah bermain, dan para manula yang berjalan-jalan santai.</p><p>“Jaem, gue ke WC bentar ya. Titip tas gue bentar,” Jeno terbirit-birit meninggalkan Jaemin. Jaemin hanya mengangguk, sambil melihat sekeliling. Betapa ramainya taman ini di sore hari.</p><p>Tiba-tiba, Jaemin melihat sosok tak asing. Lelaki mungil berambut cokelat dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. <em>Tak salah lagi. Itu Renjun, </em>batinnya. Renjun terlihat tengah bercanda dan tertawa lepas bersama lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Renjun seperti ini. Di kelas, Renjun sangat serius dan jarang tertawa. Ia hanya senyum seperlunya dan apabila tidak diperlukan lagi, ia akan menekuk wajahnya hingga kelas berakhir.</p><p>Ada rasa kesal di batin Jaemin tatkala melihat Renjun bercanda dan tertawa gembira dengan orang lain. Ia hanya ingin Renjun tertawa karenanya, bukan karena orang lain. Jaemin pun segera membalikkan badannya, tak ingin Renjun melihatnya.</p><p>“Hey nak,” ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat berat.</p><p>Saat membalikkan badan, tepat di depannya terdapat sosok yang tengah menggunakan jubah hitam dan panjang. Jaemin merinding. Sesaat, ia sempat menyangka bahwa malaikat maut sudah mendatanginya. Namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sosok ini tidaklah berbahaya.</p><p>“Kau ingin tahu, nak?”</p><p>“Ingin tahu apa?”</p><p>“Apa kau ingin melihat kehidupanmu per lima tahun ke depan, hingga saat terakhirmu tiba?”</p><p>Bulu kuduk Jaemin semakin terasa merinding. “Maksudnya?”</p><p>“Aku bisa membawamu ke 5 tahun lagi, atau 10 tahun lagi, atau 15 tahun lagi, terus bahkan hingga saat kau telah dipanggil oleh sang Maha Pencipta. Kau bisa pergi ke usia kelipatan lima tahun selama sehari penuh, dari saat kau terbangun hingga kau mengantuk dan ingin tertidur. Lalu, kau akan terbangun di lima tahun kemudian dan akan kembali ke usiamu sekarang saat kau sudah menginginkannya,” ujar lelaki misterius tersebut.</p><p>Penjelasan lelaki tersebut membuat Jaemin merinding.</p><p>“Lalu, aku akan kembali lagi ke zaman sekarang? Apakah aku tidak akan merubah sejarah? Dan apakah aku akan mengingat semua kenangan di usia yang aku datangi saat aku kembali?”</p><p>“Kau akan segera kukembalikan ke tempat ini di detik yang sama. Soal mengubah sejarah, kau harus berusaha agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Saat kau pulang kembali, kau hanya akan mengingat kenangan yang membuatmu bahagia.”</p><p>Jaemin kembali berpikir sejenak. “Aku mau,” meski sedikit ketakutan, entah mengapa Jaemin percaya pada sosok tersebut. Sosok yang baginya terasa tak asing.</p><p>“Kau akan menghabiskan waktu sejak bangun tidur, selama sepuluh jam. Lalu, kau akan pergi ke lima tahun berikutnya. Sekarang, duduk di kursi ini, lalu pejamkan matamu. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan waktu yang mungkin sangat mengejutkanmu. Satu pesanku: saat kau telah mengetahui seperti apa masa depan yang kau lihat, maka tugasmu adalah mewujudkannya.”</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi tersebut. Segera setelah ia duduk dan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba kantuk yang dahsyat menyerangnya. Otomatis, ia segera kehilangan kesadarannya. Jentikkan jari adalah suara yang terakhir didengarnya sebelum benar-benar tertidur.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nana, promise me to always having me beside you til the end of the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nana, bangun nak. Kuliah!”</p><p>
  <em>Suara yang tidak asing. Ah, suara bunda rupanya ya? Eh? Kuliah? Aku masih SMA loh bun! Bunda ini ngawur aja deh.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin menguap, dan mendapati sang bunda mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kencang. “Nah, bangun juga. Ayo cepet, kamu bukannya minta dibangunin karena pengen jemput pacar kamu tuh, si Renjun?”</p><p>
  <em>Kok bunda bisa kenal Renjun? Dan, sejak kapan kita pacaran?</em>
</p><p>Otak Na Jaemin masih dalam proses <em>reboot</em>. Sambil meregangkan badannya sesekali, ia mencoba mencerna kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.</p><p>Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jaemin mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di taman. Ia terkejut dan meraih ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya. <em>Ponsel ini aneh. Kok ada tiga kamera segala?</em></p><p>Tahun 2020? Astaga. Jaemin benar-benar tak percaya bahwa ia sudah berada di lima tahun setelahnya. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut. <em>Dari Injunie? Maksudnya Renjun? Eh Iya, ini display picture nya Renjun. Tadi bunda bilang kalau Renjun pacar aku kan? Masa iya sih 2020 aku akhirnya pacaran sama Renjun? Kok bisa?</em></p><p>“<em>Nana, jemput ke rumahnya nyantai aja ya? Maaf, aku telat bangun. Baru tidur jam 3 setelah ngerjain tugas. Tapi, aku tetep bakal masak bekal makan siang buat kamu kok, sesuai janji aku kemarin. Hati-hati ya kesininya, jangan ngebut. Love you.</em>”</p><p>Jaemin merinding. Bukan <em>“love you”</em> di akhir pesan yang membuatnya sangat merinding, namun panggilan Renjun kepadanya. Tak semua orang ia izinkan untuk memanggilnya Nana. Selama ini, hanya kedua orang tuanya saja yang memanggilnya Nana. Bahkan, Jeno pernah mengusili Jaemin dengan memanggilnya Nana, dan Jaemin langsung memarahi sahabatnya itu. Nana adalah panggilan yang amat spesial baginya. Tak semua orang ia izinkan memanggilnya demikian. Namun kali ini, ia menemukan fakta bahwa Renjun, pujaan hatinya di masa SMA memanggilnya Nana.</p><p>Jaemin mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Renjun. Sebelumnya, Jaemin meminta Renjun untuk <em>share location</em>, dengan alasan ingin mencari jalan lain menuju rumah Renjun.</p><p>Jaemin pun tiba di kediaman Renjun. Rumah yang lebih kecil dibanding rumah Jaemin, tetapi lebih estetik dan rapi. Renjun sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan bibir cemberut. Ya, Jaemin menghabiskan waktu amat lama di kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi, kemudian mengenakan lotion, deodoran, dan parfum untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna. Ia pun lama memilih baju, bahkan hingga menanyakan apakah baju ini bagus atau tidak pada sang bunda berkali-kali. Bunda Yoona terheran-heran. Tak biasanya sang anak peduli akan penampilan. Sehari-hari hanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, namun kali ini ia mencoba mengenakan <em>outfit</em> sebaik mungkin. Sang Ayah, Changmin pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak satu-satunya mendadak narsis seperti ini. Ia hanya memberikan uang bensin kepadanya sebelum berangkat kerja.</p><p>Renjun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil dan sontak membuat Jaemin terkejut.</p><p>“Nana, kenapa kamu telat sih?” tanya Renjun setelah masuk mobil dengan wajah cemberut.</p><p>Jaemin yang masih merasa canggung, tergagap dan tak bisa menjawab lancar. “A, aku tadi…”</p><p>“Tadi apa?” kata Renjun sambil menggunakan <em>seat belt</em>.</p><p>“Ba, bangun telat juga…”</p><p>“Hish kamu ya. Injun sih kelasnya masih satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi kamu kan sebentar lagi?”</p><p>“E, eh iya? Kita ga sekelas?”</p><p>“Gimana caranya sekelas sih, sejurusan aja engga!”</p><p>Jaemin menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar belum mencari tahu siapa dirinya saat ini, berkuliah di mana, dan jurusan apa.</p><p>“Eh, kampus kita kemana jalannya sih?”</p><p>“Masa kamu gatau jalan ke Dream University? Kan itu ga jauh dari rumah kamu?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, Dream University. Universitas yang memang incaranku sejak sekolah, karena selain kualitas Universitas yang bagus, dekat juga dengan rumah.</em>
</p><p>Sejenak, Jaemin tersenyum karena bisa berkuliah di tempat yang diidamkannya sejak lama. Meski ia belum tahu, di jurusan apa ia berkuliah.</p><p>“Ren..”</p><p>“Hah? Tumben banget kamu manggil aku Ren?”</p><p>Jaemin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia bahkan tak tahu panggilan kesayangannya untuk Renjun. Namun, bukan Jaemin namanya apabila tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan simpel seperti ini. “Ya pengen aja dong, sesekali. Ga boleh?”</p><p>“Ya bukannya ga boleh, tapi aku lebih seneng kalo kamu manggil Injunie kayak biasa,” ujar Renjun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. “Kenapa kamu manggil?”</p><p>“Pengen ditemenin sampe depan kelas aku dong.”</p><p>“Hah? Kok tumben?”</p><p>“Lagi kangen.”</p><p>“Ih, gombaaal! Untung ganteng,” ujar Renjun sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya.</p><p>Berdebar-debar. Itu yang Jaemin rasakan saat ini. Mendapatkan pujian ganteng dari orang yang ia sukai memang luar biasa rasanya. Bahkan cubitan Renjun di pipinya tidak terasa.</p><p>“Ya, anterin ya? Kamu tau kan kelas aku dimana?”</p><p>“Iya, sayang. Masa aku gatau kelas pacar aku sendiri dimana?”</p><p>Debaran jantungnya terasa semakin kencang. Sial. Hanya panggilan sayang dari Renjun saja sudah membuatnya lemah seperti ini.</p><p>Jaemin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir kampusnya. Renjun sedikit heran mengapa Jaemin memilih memarkirkan mobil di tempat ini.</p><p>“Kok parkir disini sih, Na? Kan jauh dari kelas kamu?</p><p>Jaemin membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencari alasan, namun segera mendapat jawaban. “Pengen jalan bareng kamu agak lama, sengaja.”</p><p>“Ih kamu ya, kenapa tumben <em>cheesy</em> banget hari ini, hahaha,” ujar Renjun tersipu sambil memukul pelan bahu Jaemin. “Yaudah, yuk jalan ke kelas kamu. Malem ini jangan lupa ya!”</p><p><em>Jangan lupa apa?</em> <em>Ah, yaudah nanti juga tau. Jangan tanya Renjun terus. Nanti dia makin heran.</em></p><p>Renjun dan Jaemin berjalan memasuki Fakultas Teknik. Jaemin merasa sedikit bangga, karena bisa masuk fakultas yang sulit bisa dimasuki. Mereka berjalan memasuki jurusan Arsitektur.</p><p>“Tuh, ada temen sekelas kamu, si Jeno. Kamu ama dia aja ya, aku ke gedung kedokteran sekarang aja, sambil belajar dikit-dikit.”</p><p>
  <em>Sekelas ama Jeno? Selama kuliah? Astaga, gue ditakdirin bareng dia terus ya dari kecil. Eh, sebentar. Kalau Renjun kuliah kedokteran, itu artinya Renjun calon dokter dong? Yes, calon pendamping hidup gue seorang dokter!</em>
</p><p>“Nih, makan siangnya. Jangan lupa malem ini kita <em>anniversary</em> empat tahun loh! Kamu harus bawa aku ke tempat romantis! <em>Happy Anniversary</em>, Nana kesayangannya Injun!”</p><p>Renjun memberikan bekal makan siang dan mencium pipi kekasihnya sekejap.</p><p>Dada Jaemin berdebar semakin kencang. Dia mendapatkan ciuman di pipi. <em>Eh, Anniv empat tahun? Berarti dari kelas 2 SMA kita jadian dong? </em></p><p>“Bucin mulu lu, masih pagi juga. Ayo masuk kelas, Jaem!” kata suara yang tidak asing di telinga Jaemin. Jaemin langsung tahu, Jeno lah sumber suara tersebut.</p><p>Jaemin masuk kelas, dan duduk di sebelah Jeno.</p><p>“Bro, malem ini enaknya kemana ya bareng Renjun?”</p><p>Jeno menjawabnya malas. “Bukannya udah lu tentuin sejak kemarin? Gue ngasih saran ini itu ga lu turutin, dan lu kekeuh mau ngajak dia ke restoran di bukit belakang. Standar banget deh.”</p><p>Ah restoran itu? Jaemin tahu restoran yang dimaksud Jeno.</p><p>“Iya, tapi galau lagi.”</p><p>“Lah, kemarin bilang udah mantep, ini hari H malah galau.”</p><p>Dosen wanita muda berambut cokelat pun memasuki kelas. Ia terlihat datang berdua dengan wanita yang tak kalah cantik. Sepertinya itu asdosnya.</p><p>“Ibu Minatozaki udah dateng, Jaem. Udah dulu ya. Mana asdosnya kak Tzuyu pula, judes banget,” bisik Jeno. Jaemin mengangguk. Waktu untuk bercakap dengan Jeno selesai.</p><p>Dosen cantik itu mengikat rambutnya sebentar, kemudian berdiri di depan kelas. “Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Mari kita lanjutkan materi tentang Teori Desain Arsitektur lanjutan.”</p><p>Dosen yang bernama lengkap Minatozaki Sana itu akhirnya memulai kuliahnya dan Jaemin hanya menganga. Tidak bisa memahami apa-apa yang diucapkan dosen cantik tersebut.</p><p>Hingga jam kuliah berakhir, Jaemin tak mengerti apa yang dosennya jelaskan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jaemin berusia 20 yang seharusnya ada di hari ini, karena membuatnya tidak mencerna perkuliahan dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, setengah jam sebelum kelas berakhir, ada quiz dadakan. Sial sekali. Jaemin tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali. Ia ingin sekali menyontek Jeno, tetapi sang asdos, Chou Tzuyu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya.</p><p>---</p><p>Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah tiba. Jaemin pergi keluar kelas dan makan siang bersama Jeno.</p><p>“Bekal dari Renjun ya?” tanya Jeno santai.</p><p>“Iya, hehehe.”</p><p>“Hoo, pantesan. Mana mau lu pake kotak bekal moomin kalau bukan buatan Renjun.”</p><p>Jaemin membuka kotak bekalnya, dan terkesima melihat berbagai jenis makanan ditata dengan rapi, ditambah ada tulisan ‘Nana I love you’ menggunakan rumput laut.</p><p>“Kok Renjun bucin banget ama lu ya? Tapi lu lebih bucin sih. Padahal lu dulu deketin aja ragu-ragu setengah mampus, ampe gue kesel. Padahal Renjun emang tertarik ama lu sebelum lu deketin”</p><p>Jaemin yang sedang minum pun tersedak. <em>Renjun suka dari awal? Bagaimana bisa?</em></p><p>“Lu kenapa dah?” tanya Jeno dengan raut wajah heran.</p><p>Tak ingin dicurigai, Jaemin pun memutuskan untuk berbohong. “Ya keselek aja biasa.”</p><p>“Ooh.”</p><p>Jaemin ingin tahu, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Ia tak berpikir bahwa Renjun menyukainya sejak lama. <em>Apakah saat ia memanggil nama lengkapku tadi pagi di kelas ia sudah menyukaiku?</em></p><p>Masih ada satu kelas lagi setelah jam makan siang hingga sore hari. Keduanya kembali masuk kelas. Beruntung, kelas setelah makan siang adalah kelas bahasa Inggris. Jaemin yang sejak dahulu memang menyukai bahasa Inggris merasa lebih enteng saat mengikuti kuliah ini. Ditambah lagi, ia mengenal sosok sang dosen yang merupakan teman baik sang bunda. Mrs. Jessica Jung, dosen asal Amerika ini sudah sering Jaemin temui, karena sejak kecil Bunda Yoona sering <em>hangout</em> bersama dosen yang ada di depannya. Saat kelas berakhir, dosen tersebut sempat menyapanya dan menitipkan salam untuk sang bunda.</p><p>Setelah kelas selesai, Jaemin memutuskan untuk diam di mobilnya, dan mencari tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Renjun dengan <em>scroll chat</em> dengan Renjun di ponsel miliknya.</p><p>Ia mengetahui jika Renjun beberapa hari lalu sedang <em>desperate</em> dengan kuliahnya, namun kini telah baik-baik saja, berkat semangat dan bantuan Jaemin sendiri. Ia melihat bahwa Renjun selalu mendapat semangat darinya saat mengalami kesulitan dalam berkuliah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kemudian, Ia tahu kalau ia setiap minggu selalu pergi berkencan, serta tak setiap hari pergi ke kampus bersama, karena jadwal kuliah yang berbeda. Banyak hal yang bisa ia ketahui, namun ini belum cukup. Jaemin bertekad untuk menulis diary setiap harinya dan disimpan di meja belajarnya, agar dirinya lima tahun lagi bisa tahu apa yang Jaemin lakukan selama ini.</p><p>Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam miliknya berdering. Sang Ayah menelponnya.</p><p>
  <em>C: Na, kamu dimana?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Ya, di kampus yah. Nunggu Renjun. Kenapa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Ayah udah nyampe rumah nih. Kamu masih lama?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Lho, kan aku mau pergi sama Renjun dulu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Hah? Kalian mau kemana dulu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Yah, aku kan mau ngerayain anniversary sama Renjun loh.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Lah itu ayah juga tau. Katanya kamu mau ngerayain di rumah kan? Sambil ngenalin papa dan mamanya Renjun kesini? Jangan bilang kamu mau batalin loh, ayah udah bela-belain pulang cepet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Eh? Ohh. Yaudah yah. Kita langsung kesana aja deh. Papa dan Mamanya Renjun pergi bareng kita atau gimana yah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Papanya udah nelpon ayah barusan. Mereka berdua lagi di jalan, sebentar lagi nyampe. Ini kejutan ya, Renjun jangan ampe tau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Iyalah. Oke deh, kita berdua langsung pulang aja ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Yaudah, ini bunda udah selesai masak. Pasti enak banget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Yaiyalah, bunda kan emang celebrity chef.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: Hahaha. Pokoknya, hati-hati di jalan, nak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J: Iya yah.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin menutup telepon dari sang ayah. Ia baru tahu bahwa ia akan merayakan anniversary dengan Renjun di rumahnya, ditambah dengan kedua orang tua pula.</p><p><em>Tok tok tok. </em>Ada yang mengetok kaca mobilnya. Jaemin menoleh dan melihat Renjun mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya. Jaemin membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan Renjun pun duduk di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Jadi kita mau kemana nih, sayang?” tanya Renjun.</p><p>“Rahasia,” jawab Jaemin masih dengan senyuman yang misterius.</p><p>“Ih kamu ya.”</p><p>“Pake <em>seatbelt</em> yang bener, atau kita ga akan berangkat.”</p><p>“Gapapa ah ga berangkat juga, biar aku lama disini berdua sama kamu.”</p><p>“Huang Renjun…”</p><p>“Iya iya, ini aku pake.”</p><p>Jaemin mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya. Renjun terheran saat Jaemin memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Ia pikir bahwa malam ini akan dibawanya ke restoran mewah atau semacamnya.</p><p>“Kok ke rumah kamu dulu sih na?”</p><p>“Gapapa. Masuk dulu yuk.”</p><p>“Ngapain coba?”</p><p>“Masuk dulu aja.”</p><p>Renjun terdiam. Sebetulnya ia kesal karena tiba-tiba Jaemin mengajak ke rumahnya. Namun akhirnya, ia mengikuti Jaemin dan berjalan beriringan dengannya seraya menggenggam tangannya, tak melepaskannya.</p><p>Keduanya memasuki rumah keluarga Na bersama, kemudian Renjun terkejut melihat Papa Baekhyun dan Mama Wendy sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua orangtuanya tengah berbincang dengan kedua orang tua Jaemin, Changmin dan Yoona. Saat Jaemin dan Renjun memasuki ruang tamu, keempatnya berdiri dan menyambut mereka berdua.</p><p>Jaemin membisiki kekasihnya tersebut. “Buat ngerayain <em>anniversary</em> tahun ini, kita rayain bareng calon mertua kamu dan calon mertua aku ya.”</p><p>Pipi Renjun merona mendengar bisikan Jaemin. Ia mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyuman yang indah.</p><p>“Renjun! Tante kangen deh sama kamu. Kenapa ga pernah main ke rumah lagi sih?” ujar Yoona.</p><p>“Padahal Jaemin sering main ke rumah kita lho nak, hahaha!” sambar Baekhyun.</p><p>“Iya nih tante, lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Bentar lagi UTS, banyak praktikum,” jawab Renjun masih dengan senyum.</p><p>“Padahal sesekali main ke rumah Jaemin gapapa kok nak, daripada mama bingung kamu ngocar-ngacir ke tempat ga jelas, mendingan kamu disini loh,” tambah Wendy.</p><p>“Hahaha, namanya juga calon dokter ya wajar kalau sibuk. Ayo kita ke meja makan,” ajak Changmin.</p><p>Keenamnya berjalan ke ruang makan yang sudah ditata dengan rapi. Bunda Yoona, yang merupakan <em>celebrity chef</em> sejak ia pensiun dari dunia <em>modeling</em> 20 tahun lalu telah memasak berbagai hidangan istimewa untuk hari yang super istimewa ini. Hari ini, selain <em>anniversary</em> jadian Jaemin dan Renjun, juga merupakan <em>anniversary</em> pernikahan Changmin &amp; Yoona 23 tahun lalu serta Baekhyun &amp; Wendy 21 tahun lalu. Seakan takdir yang lucu, kedua anaknya bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat empat tahun lalu.</p><p>Saat Changmin mengetahui hal ini, ia bersikeras pada Jaemin untuk merayakan <em>anniversary</em> kali ini di rumahnya saja, dan mengajak Baekhyun yang memang ia kenal karena Baekhyun sebagai pengacara pernah membantunya saat perusahaan milik Changmin terseret sebuah kasus. Saat itu pula, ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang tua dari kekasih anaknya.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary, ayah bunda dan papa mama. Semoga kita bisa ketularan langgeng kayak kalian berdua ya,” ucap Jaemin saat mereka menyantap makan malam, dan diiringi oleh tawa yang lain, kecuali Renjun. Dilihatnya Renjun di sebelahnya tengah tersenyum kagok dengan wajah merona. Ia malu harus memberi reaksi seperti apa, karena kedua orang tuanya tengah berada di dekatnya. Kalau mereka tak ada, mungkin pipi Jaemin sudah ia cium.</p><p>Keenamnya berbicara hingga larut malam tentang banyak hal. Dimulai dari Renjun yang kelak akan mewarisi rumah sakit milik Wendy, Jaemin yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan real estate milik sang ayah, Baekhyun yang tengah menangani kasus korupsi yang tengah menjadi berita besar di negaranya, hingga Yoona yang akan segera tampil sebagai juri MonsterChef Australia sehingga harus berpisah dengan anak dan suami selama dua bulan.</p><p>Jaemin dan Renjun, keduanya mungkin masuk ke jurusan saat ini karena mereka menyadari akan mewarisi aset yang sudah dibesarkan oleh orang tuanya, namun mereka menjalani hari-hari tersebut dengan baik. Renjun memang memiliki minat di dunia kedokteran dan Jaemin memang sejak lama menyukai dunia arsitektur.</p><p>Jaemin tersenyum. Kehidupannya di usia 20 tidaklah buruk. Bahkan, sesuai yang ia harapkan saat ini. Ia berdoa supaya kehidupannya ke depan baik-baik saja. Ia masih belum ingin pulang ke usia 15. Ia ingin tahu kehidupan apa yang ia jalani di lima tahun berikutnya.</p><p>Tak terasa sudah larut malam. Mereka keasyikan berbicara dan minum-minum. Renjun sudah masuk usia legal untuk minum minuman beralkohol, namun ia tak sering minum karena tak kuat. Tetapi, malam ini ia ikut meminum soju bersama Jaemin dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya meminum dua gelas, namun sudah mabuk. Saat Baekhyun dan Wendy sudah memesan taksi untuk pulang, Renjun masih belum sadarkan diri.</p><p>“Gimana ini ya ma? Renjun ga bangun-bangun,” tanya Jaemin.</p><p>“Aduh, anak ini emang harusnya ga usah maksain diri buat minum tadi,” kata Wendy.</p><p>“Yaudah, malem ini Renjun nginep disini aja gimana? Tapi kalian ga boleh macem-macem ya!” kata Yoona sambil melihat ke arah Jaemin.</p><p>“Hmm, boleh deh sesekali nginep disini. Toh besok sabtu, gaada kuliah. Tapi Renjun ga bawa baju ganti loh?” ujar Baekhyun.</p><p>“Gapapa, bisa pake bajunya Jaemin,” jawab Changmin.</p><p>Taksi yang dipesan Baekhyun sudah tiba. Wendy dan Baekhyun pamit kepada empunya rumah. Keduanya masuk taksi sambil melambaikan tangan. Yoona, Changmin dan Jaemin masuk ke rumahnya.</p><p>“Nak, bawa Renjun ke kamar kamu. Ini udah malem, kamu cepet tidur ya.”</p><p>Jaemin menggendong Renjun di punggungnya dan berjalan tertatih ke kamarnya. Saat berjalan, ia mendengar Renjun berkali-kali mengucap “Nana… Nana…”</p><p>Jaemin tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Ia menidurkan Renjun di kasurnya, dan segera tidur di sebelahnya. Ia memandangi wajah Renjun yang tengah terlelap. Hidung mancungnya, alis tipis yang melengkung indah, bibir yang berwarna merah muda ranum, serta keindahan-keindahan lain yang tak bisa ia sebutkan lagi. Ia bersyukur, saat ini Renjun telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memeluk Renjun dan mulai menutup matanya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar tetap bisa berada di sisi Renjun selamanya. Ia tahu, setelah ia tertidur ia akan terbangun tepat lima tahun kemudian. Lima tahun lagi, apakah Tuhan menakdirkan ia masih bersama dengan Renjun.</p><p>Jaemin menyamankan diri sambil memeluk Renjun. Saat ia hampir tertidur, tiba-tiba Renjun membalas pelukannya. “<em>Nana, promise me to always having me beside you til the end of the time.”</em></p><p>Jaemin terkejut. Ia tersenyum. “Iya, aku janji. Sekarang tidur ya. Udah malem,” ucap Jaemin asertif.</p><p>Renjun terlihat mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaemin sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia tertidur, sambil mengusap kepala Renjun. Itulah hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You still have me, and forever will have me. I’m yours and you’re mine, til the end of life. That’s my promise to you."<br/>- Huang Renjun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin merasakan kehangatan dalam suhu yang dingin. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Nampaknya ia tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang dada. <em>Eh? Tangan mungil siapa ini yang melingkar di perut ini? Ah, biarlah, masih ngantuk. </em>Tubuhnya merasa lelah dan sakit, terutama punggungnya yang dirasakan ada bekas cakaran. Ia mencoba menggenggam tangan mungil itu. <em>Kok di tangannya ada yang terasa dingin? Oh, ini pasti cincin. Tunggu dulu, di jariku juga ada cincin?</em></p><p>Perlahan Jaemin ingat, bahwa ia sedang pergi ke umur 25 dibawa oleh lelaki misterius berjubah hitam. Ia memegang perutnya. Perutnya terasa lebih kekar dibanding saat berusia 15.</p><p><em>Sebentar, siapa ini yang memelukku?</em> Jaemin membalikkan badannya. Kedua netranya membulat besar. Lelaki yang lama ia sukai dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendeklah yang melakukannya.</p><p>“INJUNIE!?”</p><p>Renjun terlihat menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. “Kenapa, sayang?” dengan suara yang lembut. Renjun yang menyadari keterkejutan Jaemin pun tertawa. “Nana kaget ya ada Injun di sini? Masa lupa kalau kemarin kita baru <em>married?</em>”</p><p>“Kemarin??” tanya Jaemin tidak percaya.</p><p>“Iya, Nana. Kamu masih di alam mimpi?”</p><p>Jaemin masih mencerna situasi yang ia hadapi, melihat sang pujaan hati telanjang dada sangat membuatnya terkejut. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa mereka sudah menikah. <em>Berarti, semalam kita abis…</em></p><p>“Kamu gemesin banget deh, padahal semalem ganas banget.”</p><p>Jaemin kembali membulatkan kedua netra miliknya. <em>APA!?</em></p><p>Ia melihat leher Renjun yang dipenuhi tanda berwarna merah tua dan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda. Kulitnya masih lembut dan halus bak remaja. Kalau boleh jujur, tak banyak perbedaan antara Renjun di usia 15 dan 25. Hanya rambutnya saja yang Renjun warnai menjadi merah muda.</p><p>“Kamu laper ga? Mau aku bikinin sarapan?” Renjun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.</p><p>Jaemin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang belum tentu bisa datang dua kali dalam hidupnya. “Mau, tapi kamu yang jadi sarapan aku,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum.</p><p>Pipi Renjun memerah. “NA JAEMIN!” teriaknya malu-malu.</p><p>Detik itu juga, Jaemin menariknya kembali ke kasur yang ia tempati sembari memeluk tubuh kecil Renjun dengan erat.</p><p>---</p><p>Jaemin dan Renjun keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuju ruang makan dua jam kemudian. Renjun berjalan perlahan, dan membuat Jaemin tertawa melihat caranya berjalan. Keduanya baru saja mandi bersama di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sangat segar.</p><p>“Masih sakit, sayang?”</p><p>“Berisik! Kamu yang masak pokoknya!”</p><p>Jaemin terkekeh mendengarnya dan bergegas menuju dapur.</p><p>“Sayang, makan di sofa aja ya? Kursi di ruang makan keras banget. Pengen duduk di tempat empuk.”</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, ia melihat isi kulkas. Ternyata, banyak bahan makanan tersedia. Ia memutuskan membuat Gyudon untuknya dan Renjun. Sementara, Renjun menyalakan televisi di ruang keluarga.</p><p>Saat memasak, Jaemin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat rumah yang akan ia tempati sepuluh tahun kemudian. Rumah yang sangat bagus dan cukup luas menurutnya, untuk ukuran pengantin baru. Ia membuka diary miliknya yang ditemukannya di kamar, dan membacanya. Ia membaca apa saja yang terjadi sejak lima tahun silam.</p><p>Ia membuka satu halaman acak.</p><p>
  <em>Dosen pembimbing tugas akhirku adalah Ms. Minatozaki Sana. Aku sebenarnya baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi kata kakak tingkatku, ia terlalu sibuk. Padahal aku ingin segera lulus dan bekerja. Semoga tugas akhirku bisa selesai sebelum semester ini berakhir.</em>
</p><p>Kemudian, Jaemin membuka halaman lainnya.</p><p>
  <em>Beruntunglah, tahun ini kak Tzuyu sudah menjadi asisten Ms. Minatozaki. Walaupun ia sangat galak dan disiplin, ini membuatku terpicu dan mengerjakan tugas akhir. Saat Ms. Minatozaki sibuk oleh pekerjaannya, kak Tzuyu lah yang akan membimbingku mengerjakan tugas akhir. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau kak Tzuyu ini adalah sepupu Renjun. Ia tertawa begitu tahu kalau aku dan sepupunya pacaran. Bahkan adik kak Tzuyu ini adalah teman sekelasku saat SMA. Syukurlah, setidaknya saat aku bersamanya tidak akan terasa tegang.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin membuka halaman demi halaman.</p><p>
  <em>Aku lulus lebih dulu dari Renjun! Ia memang harus mengikuti kuliah profesi terlebih dahulu. Karena itulah, aku bisa lulus lebih dulu. Tugas Akhirku ini kupersembahkan untuk ayah dan bunda, juga untuk Renjun. </em>
</p><p>Jaemin senang membaca hal itu. Ia membuka halaman lainnya.</p><p>
  <em>Hari ini Renjun dan aku pergi bersama ke pantai, untuk merayakan kelulusannya sebagai dokter. Ini untuk menebus kesalahanku yang tidak bisa menghadiri sumpah jabatannya sebagai dokter, karena harus mengurus proyek gedung di Tokyo. Tapi aku janji, akan datang saat prosesi upacara wisuda Renjun. Saat kita sedang menikmati cerahnya cuaca, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kami segera pergi dari bibir pantai untuk berteduh di cafe terdekat. Renjun sangat terlihat menggoda saat mengenakan kaus berwarna kuning dan kebasahan ini. </em>
</p><p>Jaemin membuka halaman lainnya.</p><p>
  <em>Aku mendapatkan proyek besar di Kuala Lumpur dan Jakarta! Dengan begini, aku bisa membeli rumah sebelum sah menikahi Renjun! Tetapi sebagai gantinya, selama sebulan ini aku harus meninggalkan Korea. Bahkan aku belum berangkat, tetapi aku sudah merindukan Renjun. Padahal ia akan mengantarkanku ke Bandara esok pagi.</em>
</p><p>Ia kembali membuka halaman lain.</p><p>
  <em>Renjun menerima lamaranku! Papa Baekhyun dan Mama Wendy pun merestuiku! Aku sangat senang, bisa memiliki mertua sebaik mereka berdua. Ya, kami sudah menghabiskan waktu sejak remaja, hingga sekarang usia 24. Lantas untuk apa berlama-lama lagi? Aku sudah memiliki rumah yang layak untuk kami tempati, dengan pekerjaan tetap yang berpenghasilan tidak sedikit juga. Renjun sendiri sudah menjadi dokter, dan akan mewarisi Rumah Sakit milik Mama Wendy yang juga seorang dokter. Aku hanya harus menunggu Renjun menyelesaikan studi S2 nya setahun lagi, dan ia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakan ini kepada Ayah Changmin dan Bunda Yoona esok hari, setelah mereka pulang dari Jepang.</em>
</p><p>Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.</p><p>
  <em>Renjun menemaniku dan tidak meninggalkanku sedikitpun hingga menjelang tengah malam di hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagiku. Ya, pesawat yang membawa Ayah dan Bunda mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh di laut. Hingga detik ini, jenazah keduanya belum ditemukan. Aku berharap, Ayah dan Bunda segera ditemukan. Aku belum bercerita kepada keduanya bahwa aku sudah melamar Renjun. Aku menulis ini di bandara Incheon, masih menunggu kepastian tentang kecelakaan pesawat tadi pagi. Jeno dan Haechan sudah menelponku dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Hari ini seharusnya aku dan Renjun datang ke acara pertunangan mereka berdua, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Renjun tertidur bersender di bahuku. Ia sangat kelelahan. Aku berjanji, akan menjaganya seumur hidup.</em>
</p><p>Pria itu menitikkan air matanya. Ayah dan bunda yang amat ia sayangi, sudah tiada?</p><p>Jaemin membawa gyudon yang telah siap disajikan ke ruang tengah. Renjun melihat Jaemin seksama. “Kamu kenapa, sayang?”</p><p>Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Renjun dan meletakkan dua mangkuk gyudon di meja di depannya.</p><p>Renjun menghela nafas sejenak. <em>Plok</em>. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi suaminya.</p><p>“Sayang, <em>please be honest to me, okay?</em> Kamu kenapa?” tanya Renjun. Wajah keduanya berhadapan dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.</p><p>“Cuma kangen ayah dan bunda, kok.”</p><p>Renjun tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga hal ini. Jaemin memang selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu tatkala teringat akan kedua orangtuanya. Ia meraih tungkuk Jaemin, dan mendaratkan wajah Jaemin di dadanya. Renjun mengusap rambut suaminya yang saat ini berwarna biru. Renjun bisa memahami kesedihan yang dialami Jaemin. Renjun tahu bahwa Jaemin memang anak ayah dan bunda, dan sangat manja kepada keduanya, terutama kepada sang bunda.</p><p>
  <em>“They should be happy on our happy day, seeing that we’re happy too…”</em>
</p><p>“Mereka liat kok. Pasti. Sayang, liat aku ya,” Renjun kemudian mengangkat kepala suaminya dan sekali lagi memposisikan wajah sang suami menghadap wajahnya, dengan kedua tangannya menempel pada pipi suaminya. “Aku, udah janji buat berbagi kebahagiaan sama kamu. Kamu liat muka aku ya, sayang? Aku kemarin udah janji, bakal selalu ada buat kamu. Di saat kamu kaya, miskin, senang, susah, sehat, maupun sakit,” tutur Renjun dengan nada yang sangat menenangkan.</p><p>
  <em>“You still have me, and forever will have me. I’m yours and you’re mine, til the end of life. That’s my promise to you. Okay?”</em>
</p><p>Mendengar perkataan Renjun yang begitu menenangkan hatinya, membuat Jaemin tak ragu untuk terisak keras di dada Renjun. Renjun kembali mengusap kepala dan punggung lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jaemin bersyukur bahwa dirinya di masa depan telah memilih Renjun sebagai pendamping hidupnya. “Aku bersyukur, karena kamu mau sama aku.”</p><p>Renjun mengusap rambut sang suami dengan lembut. “Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu.”</p><p>Hari ini mereka memang tidak pergi kemana-mana, hanya di rumah. Pandemik Virus Corona membuatnya tidak bisa pergi keluar rumah. Renjun sebagai tenaga medis, mendapat cuti menikah selama seminggu. Ia sendiri tak bersentuhan langsung dengan pasien Corona karena bukan spesialisasinya. Rumah sakit milik mamanya pun bukan tempat rujukan Corona. Renjun yang memfokuskan diri sebagai calon psikiatri, tahun depan akan berkuliah spesialis kesehatan jiwa.</p><p>Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan <em>cuddling</em> dan menonton<em> netflix series</em> di depan TV. Gyudon telah habis dilahap dan keduanya sudah lapar lagi.</p><p>“Injunie sayang, giliran dong, sekarang kamu yang masak.”</p><p>“Kamu maunya apa?”</p><p>“Maunya kamu.”</p><p>Renjun mencubit perut kekar suaminya. “Jangan aneh-aneh ya, masih lumayan sakit ini! Jawab yang bener mau makan apa!”</p><p>“Aw, aw, sakit sayang! Bercanda doang kok… Aku mau apa aja yang penting kamu yang masakin.”</p><p>“Yaudah, kalau ga habis awas ya!”</p><p>Renjun pergi ke dapur sementara Jaemin masih bersantai di sofa. <em>Ping Pong!</em> Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. “Sayang, coba liat keluar dong, ada siapa?” teriak Renjun dari dapur. Jaemin pun berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu. Ia terbelak melihat dua sosok wanita yang tak asing di depan matanya.</p><p>“Halo, pengantin baru!” seru wanita berbaju merah.</p><p>“Ihiy, mukanya seneng banget nih, abis ngapain hayo?” goda wanita berbaju pink.</p><p>Jaemin tahu sosok wanita berbaju merah adalah Shuhua, sepupu Renjun. Saat di SMA, Renjun, Jaemin dan Shuhua adalah teman sekelas. Sementara gadis berbaju pink tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lia, sepupu Jaemin.</p><p>“Kalian ngapain kesini sih?” tanya Jaemin dengan muka sedikit masam.</p><p>“Ya, bertamu dong, ke sepupu sendiri judes banget sih, hahaha,” tawa Lia.</p><p>“Kemarin kita udah kalian babuin pas acara pernikahan, sekarang masa kita gaboleh ganggu dikit doang,” tambah Shuhua sambil tertawa.</p><p>Renjun datang dari dapur dan mencolek punggung Jaemin. “Sayang, siapa si-, loh kalian? Haduh, ngapain sih kesini?”</p><p>“Galak banget sih, Jun! Kita berbaik hati loh mau nengokin kalian biar ga aneh-aneh berduaan di rumah,” ujar Shuha.</p><p>“YA KALO ANEH-ANEH KENAPA, KAN KITA JUGA UDAH NIKAH?” sambar Renjun.</p><p>“Udah sih kita mau bertamu aja, nih kita bawain brownies buat dimakan rame-rame. Bertamu bentar aja ga boleh sih, ini sebelum Shuhua besok pulang ke Taiwan loh. Belum tentu bisa ketemu deket-deket ini lagi kan kita,” sergah Lia.</p><p>“Iya nih, Lia juga bentar lagi sibuk ngurus kerjaannya. Kalian berdua juga abis cuti nikah ya bakalan sibuk sama perusahaan kalian,” tambah Shuhua.</p><p>“Yaudah, ayo masuk deh,” kata Jaemin mempersilakan.</p><p>“Kalian kalo kesini tuh ya ngomong dulu, gue baru selesai masak tapi cuma buat dua porsi. Kalo kalian ngomong dulu kan bisa gue bikinin makan malam juga,” ujar Renjun.</p><p>“Lah, Jun. Kita ngasih tau di <em>message</em> loh, kalian aja yang ga baca. Abis ngapain sih kalian ampe ga ngecek hp kalian?” tanya Shuhua.</p><p>“Eh gitu ya? Maaf hehehe,” jawab Renjun.</p><p>“Abis ngapain? Ya biasa lah, emang kalian pengennya kita ngapain?” tambah Jaemin.</p><p>“Duh, udah deh males dengerin penjelasan pengantin baru apalagi pasangan yang dari SMA bucinnya parah ampe mau muntah. Yuk kita duduk aja ampe Renjun beres masak buat gue ama Shuhua,” ujar Lia sambil tertawa.</p><p>Renjun kembali ke dapur dan memasak untuk dua tamu tak diundang yang kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Renjun memasak Chicken Katsu untuk menu makan malam kali ini. Sementara Jaemin duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Shuhua dan Lia.</p><p>“Jaem, kok akhirnya lu bisa nikah ama Renjun juga ya. Padahal pas SMA malu-malunya kayak apaan. Sekarang tau-tau jadi pasusu,” ujar Lia.</p><p>“Eh, tapi dulu Renjun juga samanya loh. Bilang kalo dia seneng ngelirik Jaemin tapi emang dasar anaknya mah gabisa deketin orang duluan, harus dideketin. Untung aja Jaemin mau ngedeketin itu anak. Kalo engga, gatau deh sekarang udah nikah apa belum. Hahahaha,” tambah Shuhua.</p><p>“Takdir memang mempesatukan Na Jaemin dan Huang Renjun,” ujar Jaemin.</p><p>“Dih, jijay banget,” ledek Lia.</p><p>“Shu, kak Tzuyu apa kabar sekarang?” tanya Jaemin. Melihat diarynya, ia tahu kalau kak Tzuyu adalah kakak kandung dari Shuhua.</p><p>“Bukannya kemarin ketemu ya?”</p><p>“Ga sempet ngobrol banyak-banyak. Pengen tau aja kabarnya dan kesibukannya sekarang apa.”</p><p>“Hmm, kak Tzuyu baik-baik aja kok. Sejak nikah ama kak Sana tahun lalu, mereka udah ga jadi dosen di kampus yang sama sih. Kak Sana masih di Dream University, kalau kak Tzuyu sekarang di Neo University,” jawab Shuhua.</p><p>“Wah gitu. Bisa ya dimulai dari asdos sekarang tau-tau udah nikah.”</p><p>“Hahaha, sebelum jadi asdos juga dari pas mereka masih kuliah udah pacaran kali, cuma emang <em>backstreet</em> aja, ga banyak yang tau.”</p><p>“Ohh, gitu,” Jaemin mendapatkan informasi baru yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui.</p><p>“Woy, sini ke ruang makan. Mau makan malam ga?” tiba-tiba Renjun berteriak.</p><p>“Mau!” jawab ketiganya kompak.</p><p>Ketiganya duduk di meja makan yang tersedia di ruang makan. Renjun duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Di seberang Jaemin ada Lia yang duduk di sebelah Shuhua. Mereka menyantap makan malam bersama-sama diiringi tawa dan cerita-cerita nostalgia serta kesibukan masing-masing.</p><p>Lia misalnya, ia bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara yang tengah sibuk. Ia sedang mengambil bagian dari satu kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Seoul beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menjadi pengacara sang terdakwa. Sementara Shuhua, disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai <em>Wedding Organizer</em> yang berbasis di Taipei. Pernikahan Jaemin dan Renjun kemarin juga diurus oleh WO milik Shuhua. Karena itulah, Shuhua bisa datang di tengah pandemik seperti ini. Ada izin khusus yang ia dapatkan. Mereka membahas tentang teman-teman SMA mereka dari Haechan yang sedang sibuk promosi album keduanya sebagai penyanyi solo, kemudian Jeno, kekasih Haechan yang juga bekerja sebagai arsitek di perusahaan multinasional besar, kak Mark yang saat ini bekerja sebagai komposer di perusahaan label rekaman ternama, dan teman-teman lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.</p><p>Tak terasa, sudah pukul sembilan malam. Lia dan Shuhua pamit.</p><p>“Maaf ya pengantin baru, jadi keasyikan nih gangguin kalian. Cepet adopsi anak ya, biar kalo kita main, yang diganggu bukan kalian,” ujar Lia.</p><p>“Iya, nanti lah ga akan sekarang-sekarang. Kan syarat adopsi ga segampang itu. Lu juga tau sendiri kan lu orang hukum,” jawab Renjun.</p><p>“Bisa gue bantu kok biar cepet kalo emang kalian mau cepet adopsi,” jawab Lia.</p><p>“Ah, kita mau ikutin prosedur semestinya aja. Shu, besok <em>flight</em> ke Taipei jam berapa? Belum siap-siap?” tanya Renjun.</p><p>“Malem kok Jun, udah barang-barang disiapin semua di hotel kok. Tinggal berangkat ke bandara aja besok,” jawab Shuhua.</p><p>“Dianter kak Tzuyu besok? Kalau iya, titip salam ke kak Tzuyu dan kak Sana ya,” ujar Jaemin.</p><p>“Iya Jaem, kak Tzuyu ama kak Sana yang anter. Oke, besok gue sampein salamnya,” jawab Shuhua.</p><p>Lia masuk ke mobilnya bersama Shuhua. Lia akan mengantarkan Shuhua ke hotelnya terlebih dulu sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.</p><p>Jaemin dan Renjun masuk ke rumahnya setelah mobil milik Lia tak terlihat dari pandangannya. “Kamu ngantuk? Mau tidur?” tanya Jaemin.</p><p>“Belum mau.”</p><p>“Ohh, mau nonton dulu?”</p><p>Renjun menggelengkan kepala. Lalu menaruh wajahnya dan mendusel-dusel di dada Jaemin.</p><p>“Terus kamu mau ngapain dulu?” tanya Jaemin heran.</p><p>“Masa kamu ga ngerti sih!” jawab Renjun dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.</p><p>“Eh… Udah ga sakit?” tanya Jaemin.</p><p>“Gausah nanya itu bisa gak?”</p><p>“Yaudah, ke kamar yuk.”</p><p>“Gendong.”</p><p>Jaemin mengangkat kaki Renjun yang dari tadi masih menempel di dada Jaemin. Ia masih memeluk tungkuk Jaemin tatkala Jaemin mengangkatnya. Kedua kaki Renjun melingkari perut Jaemin. Jaemin segera berjalan ke kamarnya.</p><p>“Kamu wangi. Aku suka.”</p><p>Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Renjun tertidur dalam pelukan Jaemin saat Jaemin masih terjaga. Ia mengusap kepala Renjun, dan berdoa agar kemesraan mereka berdua terjaga hingga akhir hayat. Ia mengecup kening Renjun sebelum menutup mata. Ia tak sabar, melihat kehidupannya di usia 30.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Kalo kamu sakit gini, ga enak kan?”</p><p>“Kalo aku ga sakit, mana bisa aku manja-manja sama kamu kayak gini?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin membuka matanya, dan mendapati tubuhnya lemas. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin ia datang di usia 30 tatkala sedang sakit. Di dahinya tertempel kompres sekali pakai. Ia menggigil. Kemana Renjun? Ia hanya berbaring sendirian di kasurnya. Ia melihat jam dinding. Masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan mencari Renjun. Saat ia berdiri, ia melihat sebuah diary di atas nakas. Persis seperti diary yang ia baca kemarin–lima tahun lalu. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian duduk di kasur sambil membacanya. Ia membuka halaman-halaman secara acak.</p><p>
  <em>Renjun hari ini memberiku kejutan ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Ia menghadiahiku kamera yang sejak lama aku inginkan. Terima kasih sayang. Aku akan selalu menjaga kamera ini.</em>
</p><p>Ia membuka halaman lain.</p><p>
  <em>Sekretarisku, Arin mulai hari ini akan mengambil cuti melahirkan sehingga aku pasti akan pulang lebih larut dibanding biasanya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan pekerjaanku kepada sekretaris lain. Selain itu, Renjun pasti akan cemburu apabila aku mengambil sekretaris baru yang lebih muda. Padahal, aku juga tak akan pernah nyeleweng. Toh dia udah sempurna. Sangat lebih dari cukup. </em>
</p><p>Ia membuka halaman-halaman lain.</p><p>
  <em>Akhirnya Arin akan selesai cuti melahirkan. Aku dan Renjun baru saja menjenguk bayi yang kini berusia dua bulan itu ke rumahnya sebelum ia mulai kerja minggu depan. Renjun menggendong bayi tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Aku tahu, ia ingin segera bisa mengadopsi anak. Aku harap, proses kami untuk dapat mengadopsi anak bisa segera selesai. Aku benar-benar ingin segera mengadopsi anak, untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kami. Ditambah lagi, Renjun saat ini tidak bekerja di rumah sakit. Ia sedang berkuliah spesialis untuk dapat menjadi dokter psikiatri, sehingga ia akan bisa memiliki waktu lebih untuk mengurus anak.</em>
</p><p>Ia membuka halaman lainnya.</p><p>
  <em>Lia membantu kami untuk mengadopsi anak sesuai prosedur yang ditentukan. Aku memutuskan mengadopsi anak laki-laki bernama Jisung. Ia telah kehilangan sang ayah sejak dalam kandungan ibunya, sementara ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Jisung. Ia tak memiliki sanak saudara, karena itu sejak bayi ia diurus oleh panti asuhan. </em>
</p><p>Ia kembali membuka halaman lain.</p><p>
  <em>Jeno dan Haechan berkunjung ke rumah kami. Haechan yang sudah debut sebagai penyanyi sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, mengatakan pada kami bahwa ia akan segera pensiun dari dunia tarik suara. Mereka berencana untuk membuka sebuah café di pinggiran kota, dan berencana pindah rumah ke sebelah rumah kami. Aku senang sekali mendenganya. Mereka kabarnya akan segera mengadopsi anak yang katanya akan seumuran dengan Jisung. Aku tak sabar menunggu mereka mengurus segala-galanya dan tinggal di dekat kami di lingkungan ini.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin ingin sekali membuka halaman-halaman lainnya lagi, namun kepalanya terasa sakit. Suhu tubuhnya panas. <em>Apakah aku di usia 30 memang sedang sakit</em>, pikirnya.</p><p>Bersamaan dengan itu, Renjun masuk ke kamarnya dan membawakan semangkuk bubur untuknya.</p><p>“Sayang, kamu bangun?” tanya Renjun.</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Ini, aku abis masakin bubur tadi. Kamu makan dulu ya, terus minum obat.”</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk. “Jisung mana?” tanya Jaemin. Ia belum melihat sosok anak itu sama sekali dan ia ingin melihatnya.</p><p>“Semalem pas kamu tidur, dia dijemput ama Mama Wendy. Bahaya kalo ketularan. Lagian mama juga lagi kangen cucunya.”</p><p>“Kamu hari ini ga ke Rumah Sakit?”</p><p>“Engga. Mau jagain kamu aja. Kamu kalo udah sakit ga bisa apa-apa sendiri soalnya.”</p><p>Jaemin yang baru saja mengambil semangkuk bubur dari Renjun pun tersenyum mendengarnya. “Maaf deh ya, heheh.”</p><p>“Gapapa, kan udah kewajiban aku sebagai suami kamu.”</p><p>Jaemin melahap suapan pertama buburnya, dan merasa perutnya terasa hangat karena bubur buatan Renjun ini.</p><p>“Enak?”</p><p>“Buatan kamu mah ga ada yang ga enak.”</p><p>“Lagi sakit gini masih aja ya ngegombal.”</p><p>“Gasuka?”</p><p>“Suka kok.”</p><p>Saat bubur yang dilahap Jaemin tersisa sedikit lagi, Renjun pergi ke luar untuk mengambil obat dan segelas air putih untuk Jaemin.</p><p>“Ini obatnya. Kamu minum ya.”</p><p>Jaemin segera meminum obat yang telah diberikan oleh Renjun, dan ia menaruh gelas di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.</p><p>Renjun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jaemin, dengan maksud memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Jaemin terkejut, melihat wajah Renjun sedekat ini dengan wajahnya.</p><p>“Kok makin panas ya suhu tubuh kamu?”</p><p><em>Ya jelas aja panas, liat muka kamu sedeket ini, </em>batin Renjun.</p><p>“Kamu ga mau tidur aja?”</p><p>Jaemin menggeleng. Ia memang tidak mengantuk sama sekali, dan ia menolak untuk tidur, karena jika ia tertidur, ia akan melewati usia 30 dengan sia-sia dan terbangun di usia 35.</p><p>“Maunya apa dong?”</p><p>“Diem aja di kasur. Tapi ditemenin kamu.”</p><p>Renjun menaikkan alisnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Jaemin, lalu memeluknya. Jaemin pun membalas pelukan hangat dari Renjun.</p><p>“Na…”</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>“Kamu tuh ya, jangan kayak minggu kemarin… Terlalu sibuk sama kerjaan, sampe akhirnya kamu sakit kayak gini…”</p><p>“Hehehe. Maaf ya.”</p><p>“Kalo kamu sakit gini, ga enak kan?”</p><p>“Kalo aku ga sakit, mana bisa aku manja-manja sama kamu kayak gini?”</p><p>“Ih kamu ya!”</p><p>“Aku pengen manja-manjaan ama kamu, ga boleh?”</p><p>“Kamu kalau mau manja sama aku, ga perlu sakit dulu loh. Aku mau kok manjain kamu terus.”</p><p>“Makasih. Hehehe.”</p><p>Jaemin menggenggam tangan Renjun. Ia berharap bisa melakukan ini hingga tua.</p><p>“Na,” tiba-tiba Renjun memanggil namanya.</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>“Masih pusing ga?”</p><p>“Engga sih, cuma lemes aja. Kenapa?”</p><p>“Nonton film yuk?”</p><p>“Film apa?”</p><p>“Film zaman kita muda aja yuk? Hehehe. Pengen nonton <em>Hello Ghost</em>.”</p><p>“Ayo, deh.”</p><p>Renjun menyalakan <em>smart tv</em> di kamarnya, kemudian menontonnya seraya berbaring di kasur bersama Jaemin. Tatkala menonton film yang emosional seperti ini, Renjun tak kuasa menitikkan air mata. Jaemin melihat sisi Renjun yang tak ia ketahui sebelumnya, ternyata Renjun memiliki sifat yang rapuh dan emosional. Melihat Renjun yang menitikkan air mata tatkala menonton film ini, Jaemin berinisiatif memberi pelukan untuk Renjun. Renjun terlihat diam, dan menikmatinya.</p><p>Seusai film diputar, Jaemin masih merasa sedikit lemas. Kepalanya sudah tak pusing, namun suhu badannya masih hangat.</p><p>“Pengen ketemu Jisung…” kata Jaemin tiba-tiba.</p><p>“Nanti kalau kamu udah sembuh total ya? Sekarang istirahat dulu. Kasian kalo Jisung ketularan… Mana Jisung sedih loh, liat ayahnya sakit,” kata Renjun dengan lembut.</p><p>“Hmmm kangen Jisung.”</p><p>“Janji dulu sama aku, kamu harus sembuh cepet. Oke?”</p><p>“Iya…”</p><p>“Jangan kerja terlalu keras kayak kemarin… Aku kangen tau, kalo kamu keseringan dinas ke luar.”</p><p>“Hehehe, maaf ya… Kamu tau kan, aku kerja keras kayak gini buat siapa?”</p><p>Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu ia mengelus kepala Jaemin.</p><p>
  <em>“You don't have to work that hard, you know? Your health is the most important to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I have to…”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin sebenarnya tidak tahu, sekeras apa dirinya bekerja di usia 30 ini. Namun sejak dulu, Jaemin memang seorang pekerja keras. Ia sadar bahwa ia sering memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu secara maksimal. Karena itulah, ia tak kaget apabila saat ini ia mendapati dirinya demam karena kelelahan bekerja.</p><p>“Kamu tuh keras kepala ya dari dulu, ga bisa dibilangin.”</p><p>“Tapi kamu suka kan ama aku yang kayak gini?”</p><p>“Emang.”</p><p>Mereka melanjutkan menonton film-film lainnya hingga lupa waktu. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan tanpa disadari sudah sore. Perut Jaemin tiba-tiba berbunyi dan itu membuat Renjun tertawa.</p><p>“Sayang, kamu laper ya?”</p><p>“Hehehe iya, kan ga makan siang.”</p><p>“Hahaha iya sih, kita keasyikan nonton. Kamu mau makan apa?”</p><p>“Pengen sup.”</p><p>“Oke, aku bikinin sup zuppa-zuppa ya?”</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk. Renjun meninggalkan kamar dan bergegas menuju dapur.</p><p>Jaemin membuka ponselnya. Ia ingin melihat sesibuk apa dirinya di masa ini, dan seperti apa rupa anaknya.</p><p>Wallpaper handphonenya adalah foto Ia bersama Renjun dan anak laki-laki yang lucu. Ia langsung tahu, inilah anaknya yang bernama Jisung.</p><p>Ia melihat galeri kamera, dan mayoritas adalah foto Renjun dan Jisung. Ia jarang mengambil fotonya sendiri. Ia melihat foto saat mereka bertiga berlibur di banyak tempat, seperti di Australia, Jepang, bahkan hingga Eropa. Jaemin bersyukur melihat kehidupannya saat ini. Itu berarti, ia bisa membuat dirinya dan Renjun hidup dengan finansial yang kuat.</p><p>Ia melihat pesannya dengan beberapa rekan kerja, dan ia terkesima melihat kesibukan dirinya di usia 30. Ia tak menyangka bisa menjadi sosok yang penting di dunia arsitektur di Korea. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja dan belajar dengan giat, agar dapat mencapai hidupnya di usia 30 yang ia idamkan.</p><p>Renjun memasuki kamarnya dan membawakan dua mangkuk sup zuppa-zuppa di atas nampan. Jaemin nampak semakin lapar melihat ini. Renjun memberikan mangkuk yang masih hangat itu kepada Jaemin, dan Jaemin memakannya dengan lahap.</p><p>“Enak, sayang.”</p><p>“Hehehe. Makasih. Padahal masakan kamu jauh lebih enak lho.”</p><p>Keduanya menyantap sup tersebut dengan lahap hingga habis. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan Jaemin merasa lebih baik.</p><p>“Kamu, minum obat dulu ya. Ini.”</p><p>Jaemin meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Renjun.</p><p>“Udah enakan?”</p><p>“Udah kok.”</p><p>“Besok istirahat lagi ya? Mumpung Jumat. Kamu ngantor senin aja.”</p><p>Jaemin mengangguk. “Besok kamu tetep di rumah kan tapi? Kalo kamu ke luar, aku ga mau di rumah sendirian.”</p><p>“Iya, tapi besok aku bakal ngerjain tesis aku di ruang kerja. Kalau kamu ada apa-apa bilang aja ya.”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>Jaemin baru ingat, apabila Renjun saat ini tengah mengambil kuliah profesi untuk menjadi psikiatri.</p><p>“Kamu ke rumah sakit hari apa aja, sih?”</p><p>“Kamu lupa? Selama aku kuliah profesi kan aku cuma ke rumah sakit selasa dan rabu aja. Kuliah cuma hari senin. Makanya hari ini aku bisa nemenin kamu seharian. Kalau kamu sakitnya kemarin, belum tentu aku bisa urus kamu.”</p><p>“Ooh, hehehe.”</p><p>Renjun pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk membawa mangkuk sup ke <em>dishwasher</em>, dan mencuci mangkuknya. Kemudian, ia kembali lagi ke kamar.</p><p>Jaemin mulai mengantuk. Belum terlalu malam, memang. Namun, seharian berada di kasur dalam keadaan badan yang tidak fit, memang membuat lebih mudah bagi siapapun untuk menguap.</p><p>“Kamu ngantuk?”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Tidur sana.”</p><p>“Pengen mandi tapi.”</p><p>“Air hangat ya?”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Yaudah, sana.”</p><p>“Temenin.”</p><p>“Ih, apaan deh.”</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>“Hmm, yaudah.”</p><p>Keduanya berjalan ke kamar mandi bersama. Membersihkan tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya, kemudian mencuci rambutnya, dan berendam di bath tub yang sebelumnya sudah diisi oleh air hangat.</p><p>“Perut kamu tuh kekar banget, padahal udah jarang ke gym,” tiba-tiba Renjun berbicara.</p><p>“Hahaha, kamu juga lumayan kok, sayang.”</p><p>“Ih apaan, aku kurus kayak gini.”</p><p>“Makan yang banyak dong mulai sekarang. Kamu gendut dikit juga aku tetep sayang kok.”</p><p>“Apa sih, ga nyambung ah.”</p><p>“Kalo aku tiba-tiba jadi buncit ga kayak gini, kamu masih tetep sayang ga?”</p><p>“Liat aja nanti, hahaha.”</p><p>“Jahat.”</p><p>Renjun memberi pelukan untuk Jaemin. “<em>That’s a stupid question</em>, na.”</p><p>Jaemin tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Renjun.</p><p>“Kalau ada Jisung, mana bisa kita kayak gini. Jisung nginep ampe minggu aja ya di mamah?” kata Renjun.</p><p>“Boleh, hehehe.”</p><p>Keduanya selesai berendam, dan segera mengenakan pakaian tidurnya masing-masing, dan berbaring di kasurnya.</p><p>“Sayang,” tiba-tiba Jaemin berujar.</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>“<em>Promise me to always be by my side, forever”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I do.”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin mengecup kening suaminya, dan memeluknya erat. Renjun membalas pelukannya dengan erat juga. Keduanya terbuai dalam kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh pasangannya. Tanpa disadari, keduanya kehilangan kesadarannya bersama.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca.</p><p>Sebelumnya, versi oneshot (singkat) dari cerita ini saya ikut sertakan di kontes menulis fanfic Jaemrenation di Wattpad, dan berhasil memenangkan juara dua. Saya memutuskan untuk menuliskan versi series dengan cerita yang lebih panjang di AO3.<br/>Jangan lupa kudos serta kritik dan saran dari kawan-kawan semua.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>